Aura is With Us
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Lucario & Marilyn are very close, but can a Pokemon and a human be together? Read and find out! LucarioxOc I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!


**Ok, I thought this was going to be a one-shot, but then I changed my mind and decided to make this a whole new story! This is a little short story about the actual story called "Aura Within Us!"**

* * *

"Lucario, can I ask you something?" Marilyn asked Lucario one evening.

"What is it, Marilyn?" Lucario asked as he ate his piece of chocolate that Marilyn gave him.

Looking at the fire, the young girl asked, "What do you feel or do when you summon your aura?"

"I feel strong and a little weird at the same time. I use it wisely, but I am capable of seeing the aura in all things. You know that, that's one thing."

"Well, I was wondering… um… Who taught you the ways of the Aura?"

"Sir Aaron did. He taught me everything about the Aura that he knew and passed it on to me. I do miss him, but I know that he sacrificed himself to save the kingdom from destruction, especially the Tree of Beginnings. He was truly a great friend and a great master." The Steel/Fighting Pokemon looked at the teenage girl. "Why do you ask me of that?"

Looking at him with her blue eyes, Marilyn said, "I want you to teach me the ways of the Aura! If I am your trainer, then I have to know the ways of the Aura as well, now don't I?"

Lucario looked like he was going frantic. "It's dangerous and you may get hurt! Do you realized how much your life could get in risk at, Marilyn?!"

Grinning as she tucked some of her orange hair behind her ear, Marilyn said, "I am ready for anything! I ain't scared!"

Looking down, Lucario said, "I… I don't want anything to happen to you, Mari… I… I just can't risk it!"

"Lucario… I know how you feel, but this is something that I want and you are the only one who can make it happen. Please… for me…"

Lucario deeply thought about it and then he sighed with defeat. He turned to the girl and looked at her with a hurtful expression, which brought a little pang in Marilyn's heart.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the Pokemon asked sadly.

Marilyn nodded. "Yes, I am sure."

Sighing once more, Lucario said, "Fine, now, close your eyes and concentrate. Think that you are summoning aura on her hand. Believe."

Marilyn closed her eyes and did what Lucario told her to do. She imagined that a ball of aura, the size of a snowball, was forming on her hands. Suddenly, she felt some heat on her hands and she opened them to see that aura was formed in her hands. She looked at Lucario and he was totally amazed, his mouth hanging a tiny bit. But then Marilyn felt weak and the aura vanished as she was falling to the ground.

"MARILYN!!" Lucario shouted as he ran over to the girl, catching her before she made contact with the rough ground.

Lucario held the girl in his arms and was absolutely horrified of what had happened. He knew that this was going to happen and that was why he did not want Marilyn to do this, but she did it. Beads of sweat were rolling down the Pokemon's face as he was looking at the unconscious girl.

"Marilyn…" He whispered, placing his head against hers. "I am so sorry…"

"Don't be… It was no big deal…" Marilyn managed to say as she slowly opened her eyes.

"I have to! You could have died! This is why I did not want you to do it! I cannot imagine what will happen if you were gone! I would… I would be alone again… With no master… With… no one…" Lucario said, looking down as tears was forming in his eyes.

Marilyn weakly grinned. "Lucario…" She cupped a hand on the Pokemon's cheek and Lucario looked up at her automatically. "Stop calling me that… and stop worrying about me… I still have life in me and it won't be going anywhere for a long time to come… Why do you worry so much…?"

Lucario took hold of the hand that was on his cheek and said, shutting his eyes with tears streaming down his face, "Because… I do not want to lose you like I lost Sir Aaron! You are… someone very special and important to me… You really are…"

"Lucario…" Marilyn whispered.

"No, let me finish! Marilyn, from the very moment I met you, I knew that you were the one who would make me feel like I was not a burden. You believed in me and then I fell in love with you after… Marilyn… I love you… I love you so much… I love you more than anything in this planet and I will never want to leave you!! I love you…"

After that Lucario broke down and began to cry softly, tightening his grip on Marilyn's hand. Marilyn was blushing and she did not expect this to happen. She did fall in love with Lucario when he first saved her from that avalanche back at the cave, but she did not expect to be falling in love with a Pokemon. Lucario also did not expect to fall in love with a human, but it changed when he met Marilyn. They both were nervous to say or do anything until Lucario did the most unexpected thing that he had ever did in his entire life. He bent down, eyes closed, and gently pressed his soft lips against Marilyn's, making it a warm, tender, and passionate kiss.

Marilyn's eyes were closed the moment the Pokemon's lips touched hers and kissed him back, having the strength to have her other hand cup his other cheek. The kiss was magical and breathtaking for the two as they just kissed for what seemed like to be am eternity to them. They loved this and they wanted to be together with time stopping for them. Lucario deepened the kiss, holding the teen girl close to him and Marilyn responded by deepening it with a slight, gentle moan. Then they pulled away slowly and looked into each other's eyes.

Then Marilyn snuggled on Lucario, resting her head on his chest and Lucario wrapped his arms around the girl's waist. He kissed her forehead and laid his head on top of hers. They smiled and they were happy to be together.

"Lucario… I love you and I want you to always stay with me forever…" Marilyn spoke softly, closing her eyes.

"I wish for the same thing… If only I were a human then this would be even better," Lucario said, closing his eyes as well.

Marilyn shook her head and said, "No, I love you for who you are. I love you as a Pokemon and I do not want that to change. Pokemon or not, I love you for who you are, not what you are. That is all that matters to me…"

"Marilyn…" Lucario whispered.

Then the 2 lovers fell asleep in each other's arms and they were enveloped by the glow of the burning fire of the campfire, happily in love.

* * *

**Did you like it? I will update "Adventure Within" soon, so just wait until then, ok? I am just having a rough summer, and going through depression right now, and that it will soon be a year since my 2 cats are gone, especially my cat Rooney who I was very close to. …Sniffle…**

**Anyway, the actual story will be up soon, so stay tuned!**


End file.
